<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Decorations (Bella/Luna) by LoopyLeBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955616">Christmas Decorations (Bella/Luna)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLeBlack/pseuds/LoopyLeBlack'>LoopyLeBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belluna, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dorks in Love, F/F, Forbidden Love, StrangeLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLeBlack/pseuds/LoopyLeBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve at the Black manor. </p><p>Luna forced Bellatrix into doing Christmas with her this year. The Ravenclaw is trying to make it special and wants to decorate the tree together before her father arrives who she invited for dinner so that he hopefully becomes a little supportive of her relationship with the dark witch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange &amp; Luna Lovegood, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Decorations (Bella/Luna)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As far as I know there isn't a ship name for Bellatrix &amp; Luna, so I'm throwing my two cents in with: Belluna &amp; Strangelove</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''I'm not wearing this. I look like a fucking gnome, Lu!'' Bellatrix grunts by seeing her own reflection in the mirror while Luna is finishing up closing Bellatrix's crimson red corset from behind.</p><p>''Yes you will be wearing this, and a quite cute and sexy gnome that is. But no, it's Santa's hat dear, and you don't have to wear it whole night. Besides, I could have gotten you the red one but I got you the black one instead. So, at least be a little thankful for that'' The blonde hits the little white ball on the hat to make it dangle in front of the woman's face, getting Bellatrix to look even more angry, ''Try to be nice, please. For me?'' She cups the older witch's face and plants a loving kiss on her lips, ''Thank you''</p><p>Bellatrix pouts, pulling on her black dress with fluffy white outskirts ''I look ridiculous, absolutely abysmal. I shall wear the hat but not this, anything but this. I'm a Death Eater for crying out loud, I look like a fluffy plushie in a toy shop''</p><p>Luna gasps, ''I've worked on that for two week for you. And you can't be a gnome and a plushie, you have to pick an insult and stick with it because now I can't take you serious anymore. You are wearing this when my father visits, I want you to make a good impression on him as he's already not that gleeful about us being together'' Wrapping her arms around Bellatrix waist, Luna kisses the side of her neck and whispers in her ear. ''I think you look very sexy though''</p><p>''I do not! I look like a clow-- fluffy gnome plushie. How about I just impress your father with my wonderful personality? Worked with you'' Bellatrix smiles, tapping one of the little bells on Luna's ugly red sweater to hear the little sound. ''Hm, I think I like the other bells better''</p><p>Frowning, Luna starts to play with Bellatrix's hair, ''What bells?''</p><p>''These bells'' The woman smirks and cups both of Luna's breasts in her hands and squeezes them softly, making the girl let out a little gasp and high pitched squeep in return. ''Yeah, I was right. I do like these better'' She grins, kissing Luna's cheek. ''So.. what's next?''</p><p>''Merlin, Bella! You're unreformable, really. Lovely but unreformable'' She pushes her chest up to Bellatrix's touch before jumping up into her arms with an adorable smile. ''The tree, we have to decorate it. That's the tradition''</p><p>''Oh well, only if you lay down under it when were done, because you are the only thing I like to unwrap. Really, that sweater is hideous. Hiding your.. well.. your..'' She groans, putting her girlfriend down and makes way to the big tree that almost touches the ceiling in the living room.</p><p>''Bells? Tits? Boobs? Breasts? Buds? Bosom? Chest? Jubblies... no that just sounds weird''</p><p>''Yes those, Bella likes those! Ah well, come, come'' She stretches her fingers out, trying to reach for Luna. Wrapping her arms over her stomach while resting her chin on her shoulder. ''Color? I'd say red, but then it matches with my corset and your hideous sweater. So I don't know, you pick, it's your party anyway''</p><p>Luna skips over to the boxes of Christmas decorations they got earlier this week, sorting everything out on the floor with a sly smile. ''Our party, dear. And don't you dare say you don't care because you went above and beyond with the decorations to impress my father. Hmm.. Red and purple...pink maybe?''</p><p>''Yeah, I'd be just as ugly as our clothes. Wonderful. So, what am I gonna tell your father anyway? Like; Good evening, Xeno, long time no see. You know, I've been shagging your daughter for the past six months. She's been such a little treat, very delicate and very horn--''</p><p>''Merlin's beard, no! He knows we are seeing each other, but he doesn't need to know what we do in bed. Merlin, Bella. I'll just introduce you as my girlfriend, my sweet girlfriend who chose me over a silly old man who wanted to destroy half the Wizarding World. He'll see you're not the same person you were fifteen years ago, don't worry''</p><p>Kneeling down next to Luna to get all the red decorations ready, she hits her shoulder at the mention of the Dark Lord, ''Don't go there. Yes I chose you, but that's only because you are a way nicer view to look at than he ever was. And that includes your jubblies'' She sighs, helping Luna to get up from the floor. ''You know I love you''</p><p>Luna nods, fumbling on Bellatrix's dress ''I know, and I love you. And I think you look rather cute and adorable in this dress wearing Santa's hat'' She licks her lips, pulling the hat over Bellatrix's eyes. Laughing as the older witch wraps an arm around her waist to pull her close, softly kissing the young Pure-blood. ''You know, good girls get special treats on Christmas eve''</p><p>''Oh, is that so? Then how about I shall be a very, very good girl tonight?'' She bites Luna's lower lip, pulling her with her as she walks backwards to sit on the table. The Ravenclaw laughs as she almost trips over the boxes on the floor, causing her to rest her weight on the woman's torso. ''Easy tiger, easy'' </p><p>Bellatrix moves her hand slowly underneath Luna's sweater, softly feeling her warm and smooth skin. Not hearing and not noticing they got company. ''M-ma'am... Miss Black... Ma'a-am!'' The high pitched voice coughs multiple times in hopes to be heard ''Xenophilius Lovegood, ma'am!'' He almost yells before shying away.</p><p>Luna stands with her back to the door, shaking her head slightly before breaking her kiss with the older witch. Muttering ''No, Merlin, no''</p><p>''Merlin, yes'' Bellatrix whispers in her ear by the sight of Xenophilius next to Calen the house elf who is dressed in a proper little black suit with a black bow tie. ''Xeno! Welcome, early but... welcome'' She stands tall, sliding her hand carefully from under Luna's sweater and adjusts her own dress, realizing she is still wearing the most hideous dress of all time with Santa's hat to top it all off. ''We were.. just doing the tree'' Putting on her most fake smile, trying not to make it awkward.</p><p>Meanwhile Luna catches her breath before turning slowly to face her father with flushed cheeks that are usually very pale ''Daddy!'' </p><p>She smiles, looking confused as her father points his finger at his lower lip. ''You got.. some..'' Bellatrix looks at Luna, immediately understanding, and quickly removes the dark red lipstick that is under Luna's lower lip with her thumb before turning on her heel with her hands behind her back as if she is being busted doing something horrible. ''Bellatrix'' The man speaks, clearing the rasp in his throat, ''Merry Christmas''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I wish you all happy holidays ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>